A Warrior's True Love
by NaraGirlz
Summary: Namikaze Naruto ia adalah seorang Tokushu Sakusen Gun (Pasukan elite Jepang). Ia adalah seorang prajurit yang begitu mencintai bangsa dan negaranya. Dia juga hanya mencintai satu wanita selama hidupnya. Hyuga Hinata, putri dari seorang presiden Hyuga Hiashi. Kisah cinta mereka begitu sulit, demi kepentingan politik cinta mereka dikorbankan. Politik membuat mereka terpisah.
1. Chapter 1

**A Warrior's True Love**

**CHAPTER 1**

**Pair NaruHina**

**Romance, drama, sedikit nuansa politik hehehe.**

**aku dedikasikan kepada NaruHina yang sudah menjadi Canon. Aku ingin membuat kisah cinta mereka lain dari biasanya.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Hallo aku bawa FF baru lagi. Entahlah, padahal masih banyak FF yang belum tamat tapi aku tetap ingin membuat FF baru. Ini adalah FF yang terinspirasi dari kisah hidup salah satu tokoh politik idola saya. Bukan maksud apa-apa, hanya saja aku ingin membuat kisah cinta beliau menjadi sebuah kisah romantis versi NaruHina. Mungkin sebagian besar kalian akan tahu siapa tokoh politik yang aku maksud. Tidak semua kisah yang ada disini merupakan nyata. Banyak yang aku tambahin, cuma intinya saja aku terinspirasi dari kisah cinta beliau. **

**Bagi yang nggak suka dengan beliau jangan dibawa kebencian kalian itu ke dalam FF ini. Aku tidak mau melihat flamer berkeliaran hanya karena aku mengangkat kisah cinta dan hidup beliau. Terima kasih.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Ditengah ratusan batu nisan, seorang ayah berdiri sembari memandang dua makam berjejer penuh arti. Dia tidak sendirian, namun pria separuhbaya itu ke sana bersama putra semata wayangnya yang masih berumur sepuluhtahun, ia bernama Namikaze Minato adalah rakyatJepang yang memiliki keturunandarahbiru, orang awam sering menyebutnya keturunan bangsawan. Selain itu, keluarga Namikaze Minato adalah keluarga pejuang.

Dua adiknya gugur di medan perang disaat Jepang melawan penjajaha Amerika. Dua minggu sekali, Minato selalu mengajak Naruto berkunjung ke makam dua adiknya yang gugurdalam pertempuran. Bukan raut wajah sedih yang Minato tunjukan kepada putranya, tapi raut wajah bahagia dan bangga karena dua adik kesayangannya adalah seorangpejuang yang rela mati demi bangsa dan Negara.

"Naruto, dua pamanmu ini adalah seorang pejuang bangsa. Mereka rela mati demi negara, mereka membela da nmemperjuangkan nyawa rakyat Jepang. Tak ada penghargaan yang berarti bagi prajurit kecuali mati demi membela negara," ucap Minato tegas.

Pikiran bawah sadar Naruto menangkap perkataan ayahnya, hal itu member sebuah stimulus yang sangat kuat didalam pikiran seorang anak berumur sepuluh tahun. Dalam benak, jiwa raga dan tekadnya, ia ingin menjadi seorang prajurit seperti paman-pamannya suatu saat nanti. Anak kecil bernama Naruto itu tersenyum bangga sambil memegang batu Nisan kedua pamannya. Hati kecil bocah berumur sepuluh tahun itu pun bergejolak.

"Paman, aku akan meneruskan perjuangan kalian. Aku akan menjaga bangsa ini. Aku akan melindungi rakyat Jepang. Ini adalah janiku paman," ucap Naruto dalamhati.

ooOOoo

Tujuh tahun kemudian, Namikaze Naruto tumbuh menjadi remaja yang sangat tampan, gagah, berwibawa dan jenius. Naruto menghabiskan masa kecilnya di luar negeri, ia hidup bersama paman-pamannya yang hidupnya selalu merantau di negeri orang. Naruto mulai meninggalkan Jepang saat ia berumur dua belas tahun. Ia melanjutkan sekolah menengah pertama di Swiss, ia hidup bersama pamannya. Setelah lulus sekolah menengah pertama dengan nilai yang sangat memuaskan, Naruto melanjutkan sekolah menengah atas ke London, Inggris. Tepatnya di American school. Sama seperti sebelumnya, disana dia hidup bersama bibinya yang merantau di negara Ratu Elizabeth itu. Prestasi Naruto dalam bidang akademik kembali cemerlang, bahkan ia mendapatkan beasiswa dari universitas Colorado, Amerika.

Surat panggilan dari Colorado, ia geletakkan begitu saja di atas meja. Naruto berdiri sembari melihat pemandangan taman rumah bibinya dibalik jendela kaca. Bunga mawar dan bunga tulip tumbuh subur dipekarangan rumah bibinya. Tak ada yang hal yang ia pikirkan selama ini kecuali tanah air yang ia cintai yaitu Jepang sang negeri Sakura. Lamunan Naruto terkadang menyeret imajinasinya terlalu jauh tentang pemerintahan. Ia merasa penduduk Jepang hidupnya masih belum bisa dikatakan layak. Banyak sekali kemiskinan dan pengangguran. Pemikiran konyol pun meluap dialam bawah sadarnya, Naruto ingin sekali menjadi seorang presiden. Setelah ia menjadi Presiden, ia ingin mensejahterakan dan memakmurkan masyarakat Jepang dan menjadikan Jepang sebagai bangsa yang bermartabat dimata Internasional serta negara yang berdikari. Tapi bagaimana caranya ia menggapai mimpi konyolnya itu?

"Apa lagi yang kau pikirkan Naruto?" tanya bibi Naruto yang bernama Aiko. Mata bibi Aiko melirik sebuah surat dari Universitas Colorado yang tergeletak dimeja begitu saja. Tangannya meraih surat itu dan membaca sebuah Formulir pendaftaran. "Kenapa formulir ini masih kosong? Apa kau berniat untuk menolak beasiswa luar biasa ini?"

"Entahlah bibi, aku masih belum memikirkannya," jawab Naruto singkat.

"Sebenarnya, apa yang kau inginkan didunia ini Naruto? Kau adalah seorang remaja yang jenius, kau bisa menjadi orang besar jika menerima beasiswa dari universitas ini."

"Aku tahu bibi, tapi bagaimana bisa aku hidup enak di negeri orang sedangkan banyak penduduk Jepang yang masih kelaparan dan hidup dibawah garis kemiskinan. Apa yang bisa aku harapkan kepada universitas kelas dunia itu. Pada akhirnya, aku harus bekerja dengan mereka dan dibayar oleh mereka," jawab Naruto tegas.

Aiko terkesiap mendengar jawaban dari Naruto, seorang remaja berumur tujuh belas tahun yang sudah memiliki pemikiran besar tentang bangsa dan negara. Ucapan Naruto merupakan tamparan kecil baginya, karena ia lebih suka hidup dinegara orang daripada di negeri sendiri. Aiko berjalan mendekati Naruto, ia berdiri disamping keponakan tampannya itu sambil melihat pemandangan diluar jendela.

"Jika kau ingin memperbaiki bangsamu, maka kau harus berkuasa disana. Kekuasaan itu tak lain adalah menjadi seorang presiden, Naruto-kun. Jangan katakan pada bibi kalau kau memang berniat untuk menjadi presiden?" tanya Aiko sambil tertawa kecil.

"Memang itu yang aku inginkan dan memang itulah cita-citaku," ucap Naruto tanpa ragu sedikitpun. Tawa Aiko lenyap dibalik kata-kata berani dari Naruto. Tatapan tajam Naruto menggambarkan sebuah keseriusan yang luar biasa. Aiko menghela nafas panjang dan melanjutkan kata-katanya.

"Jika kau ingin menjadi Presiden, maka kau harus menempuh pendidikan militer. Jadilah seorang tentara, maka kau akan menjadi seorang Presiden suatu saat nanti," ujar Aiko. "Lagipula, bibi tahu kalau dari dulu kau ingin sekali menjadi prajurit. Kau ingin seperti dua pamanmu yang gugur dalam perang, benar kan?"

"Tapi bibi, jika aku menjadi seorang prajurit suatu saat nanti, apakah aku akan menjadi seorang presiden yang bisa mensejehaterakan dan memakmurkan rakyat?"

"Terkadang prajurit tempur hidupnya lebih sulit daripada rakyat. Suatu saat nanti kau akan tahu apa yang harus kau lakukan jika menjadi presiden berdasarkan pengalamanmu. Masa depanmu ada ditanganmu sendiri Naruto."

Bibi Aiko tersenyum kecil kepada keponakan kesayangannya. Tangan kanannya memegang pundak Naruto penuh rasa bangga. Ia masih tak percaya keponakan yang masih belia ini sudah memiliki pemikiran besar demi bangsa dan negaranya. Naruto tersenyum manis kepada bibinya. Bibi Aiko sudah ia anggap sebagai ibundanya sendiri, karena ibu kandung Naruto meninggal saat ia lahir. Jika ayahnya sibuk bekerja maka bibi yang selalu merawat dan menjaganya. Suasana pagi hari ini begitu cerah, senyum pun terkembang. Naruto menngambil hoodie yang tergeletak di kamar dikursi dan bergegas keluar.

ooOOoo

Naruto mengayuh sepedanya dengan penuh rasa suka cinta. Irama musik ceria yang ia dengar dari dua earphonya menambah kebahagiaan di pagi hari. Hamparan sawah hijau dan sedikit menguning membuat mata anak muda itu lebih fresh. Iya, setiap pagi sejak kepulangannya dari London usai mengenyam pendidikan sekolah mengah pertama disana. Naruto selalu mengawali paginya untuk bersepeda dan berkunjung ke sebuah desa yang begitu asri dan menyenagkan yang terletak tak begitu jauh dari rumahnya. Sebelum menuju ke sana, Naruto mampir dulu ke sebuah perusahaan susu sapi segar.

"Paman," teraknya sembari melambaikan tangan kepada salah satu pekerja kasar disana.

"Oe Naruto-san," sapa lki-laki setengah baya yang dahinya bercucuran keringat. Naruto menjagang sepedahnya dan berjalan mengahampiri paman itu.

"Bagaimana kabar paman hari ini?" tanya Naruto.

Ke dua tangannya mengangkat satu keranjang susu kemasan. Ia meletakkan satu keranjang susu itu diatas boncengan sepeda ditambah satu keranjang lagi dari paman. Paman itu kemudian menali erat dua keranjang yang ada di tempat boncengan Naruto dengan sebuah karet besar dan panjang berwarna Hitam. Tatapan mata Naruto memandang iba kepada paman yang sudah bermur lebih dari setengah abad ini. Dia seharusnya di rumah dan beristirahat.

"Selesai," ucap paman itu. Lamunan Naruto buyar, ia kemudian tersenyum. Ia tak mau terlihat sedih di depan paman karena merasa kasihan padanya. Itu akan membuat paman itu merasa sedih

"Berapa paman semuanya?"

"3500 yen," ucap paman. Naruto mengambil uang dari dompetny sebesar lima ribu yen. "Aduh, kenapa kau selalu memberi uang lima ribu yen, kalau pagi-pagi begini aku masih belum punya kembalian," keluha paman.

"Sudahlah paman, ambil saja kembaliannnya," ucap Naruto ramah.

"Naruto-san, setiap hari kau selalu memberi menyuruhku mengambil uang kembalian. Jika kau seperti ini terus aku merasa tidak enak."

"Sudahlah paman, itu hadiah dariku karena paman sudah bekerja keras. Aku berangkat dulu paman," pamit Naruto.

Paman itu mengangguk, walaupun sudah berkali-kali ia bertemu Naruto. Tapi ia tidak tahu banyak tentang siapa Naruto? Paman itu hanya tahu kalau Naruto adalah seoang pelanggan susu biasa. Sudah satu bulan ini, paman selalu menadapat uang tambahan uan dari anak berambut kuning itu.

"Terima kasih, semoga Tuhan selalu memberimu rejeki dan melindungimu," ucapnya seraya melihat Naruto pergi dengan sepeda kayuhnya.

ooOOoo

Enam puluh menit setelah menempuh perjalanan diantara hamparan padi yang sudah mulai menguning. Sampailah Naruto di sebuah desa yang satu bulan ini sudah ia kunjungi. Disana ia melihat semua laki-laki dewasa pergi ke sawah dan merawat hewan ternaknya. Sedangkan para perempuan, sibuk mencuci, memasak dan mengurus anak mereka. Sebenarnya jarak desa dan rumahnya tidak begitu jauh namun medan yang ia tempuh memperlambat harus menyebrang sungai, melalui jalan tak beraspal untuk menuju ke sana. Naruto tersenyum senang, ia melepaskan tali karet yang melilit keranjang susunya. Rumah di desa itu sangat sederhana. Bagian tasnya hanya terbuat dari jerami,lebarnya pun tak seberapa. Mata safirnya melihat segerombolan orang sedang asyik bercengkrama.

"Selamat pagi, bibi, paman dan adik-adik semua," sapa Naruto penuh semangat.

"Selamat pagi," jawab semua orang. Anak-anak berusia lima sampai tujuh tahun berlari menghampiri Naruto dan memeluknya. Naruto tersenyum dan membalas pelukan mereka dengan perasaan sayang yang tulus.

"Apa kakak membawa susu lagi?" tanya seorang gadis kecil berusia tujuh tahun.

"Iya, tentu saja. Ini milikmu," ucap Naruto sambil memberi anak iitu sebuah susu dan juga teman-temannya. Anak-anak itu terlihat sangat senang.

"Naruto-san, apa bantuan dari pemerintah ini akan terus ada sampai nanti," tanya seorang wanita setengah baya.

"Iya, bibi jangan khawatir. Bantuan ini akan terus berlanjut," ujar Naruto.

Ia membagikan satu bungkus susu segar kepada setiap warga. Bahkan jika rumahnya kosong, Naruto tetap memberi satu bungkus susu segar. Sepuluh menit sudah ia mengitari perkampungan, semua susu yang ia beli sudah habis. Begitulah Naruto, ia selalu mengatakan kepada warga bahwa susu-susu itu adalah natuan dari pemerintah, padahal sebenranya itu adalah uang saku yang ayah Naruto berikan padanya. Namikaze Naruto, adalah sosok dermawan yang tak mau orang lain melihat apa yang sudah ia lakukan untuk orang lain. Anak-anak dan semua orang di daerah terpencil bisa tersenyum, membuat dirinya bahagia. Saat ia akan pulang, dari kejauhan ia melihat seorang ibu sedang memasak di luar rumah. Rumah ibu itu sangat jauh dari kata layak. Tak ada dapur disana, sehingga ia harus memasak di halaman. Naruto menjagang sepeda kayuhnya dan menghampiri si ibu. Wajah ibu itu terlihat sangat sedih, gelisah bahkan sesekali ia mengusap air mata. Sedangkan kedua anaknya menangis sembari memegangi perut mereka.

"Ibu kapan nasinya matang. Aku sudah lapar," ucap seorang bocah laki-laki berumur sepuluh tahun.

"Sabar ya nak, sebentar lagi nasinya matang," ucapnya dengan suara bergetar menahan tangis.

"Kenapa lama sekali ibu."

Ibu itu tiba-tiba pergi entah, Naruto memberanikan diri mendekat dan melihat apa yang ibu itu masak. Saat ia membuaka penutupnya, hatinya terasa trentuh, bahkan ia menitikan air mata ketika melihat apa yang ada di masak oleh ibu itu. Sebuah batu berukuran besar, terletak diantara didihan air yang panas. Betapa bodohnya dia, sudah satu bulan ini ia berkunjung tapi baru kali ini ia melihat bangunan rumah satu kilo meter jauhnya dari desa. Tak ada tetangga, Naruto yakin hidup ibu dan keluarganya ini bergantung pada alam. Naruto buru-buru mengeluarkan isi dalam dompetnya. Ia memberikan semua uang yang ia punya. Naruto mencari sebuah kerikil kecil sebagai penimpa uang agar tak terbang jika bertiup angin. Setelah itu ia bergegas pergi,

Saat ibu dengan dua anak itu kembali, ia tampak terkecut melihat tumpukan uang yang lumayan banyak disamping perapiannya. Matanya segera mencari seorang, siapapun itu ia ingin mengucapkan terima kasih. Namun sayang, dia hanya bisa melihat seorang pemuda berambut kuning yang sudah menjauh dari rumahnya.

ooOOoo

Malam menjelang, suasana rumah Naruto sekaligus rumah bibi dan ayahnya terasa begitu sepi. Pukul delapan malam, biasanya digunakan oleh Minato sebagai jam kerja tambahan dirumah. Minato tak pernah istirahat, ia terlalu sibuk. Sebagai Menteri Koordinator perekonomian negara, Minato menjadi salah satu tumpuan pembuat kebijakan ekonomi masyarakat bersama presiden. Sejauh ini kebijakan Minato bersama kabinet lainnya sekaligus presiden sangat pro rakyat. Hal ini membuat rakyat semakin percaya dengan pemerintah. Minato merasakan pintu ruang kerjanya terbuka, samar-samar ia melihat bayangan putranya yang berdiri dibalik pintu.

"Apa kau menemukan hal baru di desa itu?" tanya Minato.

"Iya ayah," jawab Naruto singkat.

"Pasti itu hal yang tidak menyenangkan?"

"Kau benar ayah, tadi aku melihat seorang ibu sibuk memasak, ketika aku buka penanak nasinya. Ternyata dia memasak sebuah batu agar kedua anaknya tidak khawatir dan seolah melihat ibunya sibuk memasak. Ayah aku... ,"

"Kau ingin membantu ibu itu?"

"Iya ayah, bukan hanya ibu itu tapi semuanya. Aku bahkan ingin sekali membantu mereka lebih dari sekedar susu."

"Lalu apa yang ingin kau berikan pada mereka?" tanya Minato.

"Beras dan hewan ternak ayah. Seperti sapi penghasil susu. Jika kita memberi mereka sapi perah kemungkinan besar mereka bisa minum susu kapanpun mereka mau tanpa menunggu bantuanku. Beras, walaupun mereka adalah petani padi namun hasil panen mereka sepenuhnya mereka jual sehingga mereka tak bisa mengambil sedikit panen untuk dimasak di rumah. Kasihan mereka ayah,"

"Kau ingin ayah memberimu sedikt dana?" tanya Minato sambil tersenyum.

"Tidak ayah, aku akan menggunakan uang tabunganku sendiri. Asal ayah tahu aku selalu menabung uang pemberian dari ayah," ucap Naruto bahagia. Minato tersenyum bangga melihat jiwa ksatria putranya. Minato melihat penampilan putranya dari ujung kaki sampai tersenyum kedil. "Naruto, bagaimana bisa kau begitu peduli dengan orang lain tapi kau sama sekali tak peduli dengan penampilanmu." Naruto tak mengerti maksud ayahnya. Saat mata Minato memandang celananya, tepat didepan lutut ada sobekan kecil. Naruto tersenyum kecil.

"Hehehe, aku akan memperbaiki ini,"

"Aku dengar dari bibimu, kau menolak beasiswa dari universitas colorado?"

"Iya ayah."

"Sayang sekali, masa depanmu akan cerah nantinya. Kau telah melewatkan kesempatan emasmu Naruto," ujar Minato.

"Aku ingin jadi prajurit ayah seperti dua pamanku," jawab Naruto tegas.

"Benarkah?" tanya Minato. Naruto mengangguk pasti. "Bagus, sebentar lagi ada pendaftaran pasukan elite Jepang. Ikutlah dan persiapkan dirimu sekarang."

"Baik ayah,"

"Oh ya Naruto bersiaplah, besok sore kita di undang oleh Presiden untuk menghadiri acara ulang tahun putrinya."

ooOOOoo

Suasana pusat kota Tokyo di pagi hari nampak begitu rumit karena banyak sekali orang-orang berlalu lalang. Naruto bersama ayahnya berangkat dari sebuah kota kecil menuju pusat kota Tokyo untuk menghadiri acara ulang tahun putri dari presiden Hyuga Hiashi yaitu Hyuga Hinata. Selama ayah Naruto menjadi menteri koordinator ekonomi, Minato tidak pernah menggunakan rumah dinasnya. Ia lebih suka pulang ke rumah berkumpul dengan saudara dan putranya. Rumah dinas Minato yang ada di Tokyo jarang ia gunakan jika ada keperluan saja. Tokyo memang kota besar, tak heran jika disini tak perkampungan terpencil seperti di Kota kecil Naruto. Sebelum menghadiri acara, Minato mengajak putra semata wayangnya untuk beristirahat di rumah dinasnya. Rumah dinas inilumayan besar dan terasa begitu nyaman. Naruto kembali sendirian karena ayahnya harus segera bekerja.

Rasa bosan melanda Naruto, di rumah sebesar ini hanya ada dia dan beberapa pelayan. Ia benci susana seperti ini. Senyum manis tiba-tiba berkembang di bibirnya, ia ingat di ruang belakang ada sepeda kayuh milik ayahnya. Naruto bergegas mengambil sepeda kayuh itu dan perginmenyusuri kota. Pria berambut kuning ini benar-benar menikmati hidup. Alunan musik klasik menemani harinya kala ini. Tanpa ragu Naruto terus mengayuh sepedanya. Alisnya tiba-tiba bertaut, dari kejauhan ia melihat sosok gadis yang berlari dan melambai-lambaikan tangannya. Gadis bermata lavender itu dikejar dua sosok pria gagah berjas.

"Tolong, cepat tolong aku. Aku mohon," ucapnya. Gadis itu membonceng begitu saja dan menyuruh Naruto cepat jalan. Naruto bingung, entah kenapa ia menuruti keinginan gadis itu.

"Nona, saya mohon jangan melarikan diri lagi!" teriak salah seorang pria berjas.

"Ayo cepat. Aishhhh, kau ini lambat sekali!" omelnya. Gadis itu membantu membantu Naruto mengayuh sepeda dengan ke dua kakinya.

"Hei, kenapa kau menginjakkku. Sakit tahu!" omel Naruto.

Gadis itu menoleh ke belakang, ia semakin terkejut ketika dua pria berjas itu tiba-tiba mengayuh sepeda dengan kencang. Entah darimana mereka itu mendapatkannya. Hinata tak mau tahu. Yang penting ia bisa melarikan diri.

"Nona, tunggu kami!" teriak salah satu pria berjas.

"Kyaaaaaaaa cepaaat!"

**TO BE CONTINUE**


	2. Chapter 2

**.**

**.**

**A Warrior's True Love**

**CHAPTER 2**

**Pair NaruHina**

**Romance, drama, sedikit nuansa politik hehehe.**

**aku dedikasikan kepada NaruHina yang sudah menjadi Canon. Aku ingin membuat kisah cinta mereka lain dari biasanya.**

**.**

**.**

**Ternyata tebakan kalian banyak yang benar, benar sekali tokoh politik yang aku idolain selama pilpres adalah bapak Prabowo Subianto tercinta. Aku baca di Internet tentang kisah cinta beliau begitu mengharu biru. Entah setan darimana aku mempunyai ide mengangkat kisah beliau versi fanfic NaruHina. Tentunya sifat Naruto tidak persis dengan sifat pak Prabowo. Saya menggambarkan Karakter Naruto jenius, wibawa, tegas namun begitu percaya diri serta konyol. **

**Lalu masalah Perdana menteri dan Presiden. Saya tahu kepala pemerintahan di Jepang itu adalah perdana menteri dan kepala negara adalah kaisar/raja. Namun kadang saya berpikir membuat cerita tidak harus sama persis dengan yang sesungguhnya. Contoh K-drama Heart 2 King sebenarnya di Korea baik kepala negara dan kepala pemerintahannya itu adalah Presiden dan perdana menteri tapi di Film itu sebaliknya. Terima kasih atas sarannya heheh. **

**Lalu untuk waktu, awalnya aku ingin membuat FF ini di masa sekarang tapi setelah pertimbangan yang sangat matang, Tahun di cerita ini sesuai dengan tahun kisah hidup beliau. Dan untuk harga susu dalam yen, maaf aku salah dan aku ralat. Oh ya ada bahasa jerman disana, itu bahasanya salah, maklum google translete hehe.**

**INGAT INI TIDAK SEMUANYA NYATA DAN UNTUK YANG TIDAK MENYUKAI BELIAU JANGAN KASIH FLAME DISINI.**

**(HAPPY READING )**

**.**

**_Jepang, tahun 1969_**

Pikiran Naruto semakin kalut dan terjebak dalam situasi yang tak mengenakan. Ia mencoba berpikir, mungkin saja dua pria berjas itu adalah seorang penjahat yang berusaha menculik gadis ini. Kalau begitu ia harus menolongnya, Naruto semakin mempercepat laju sepedanya. Ia melewati beberapa gang sempit dan tembus menuju gang besar komplek perumahan. Sesekali ia menoleh ke belakang untuk mengecek apakah pria-pria berjas itu masih mengejar. Alhasil, dua orang berjas itu tak mau kalah. Naruto tak menyangka, mereka akan segigih ini. Menuju persimpangan pertigaan jalan raya, sepeda Naruto tiba-tiba dihadang oleh sebuah mobil berwarna hitam. Dari dalam mobil itu keluarlah dua sosok wanita lengkap dengan jasnya. Naruto dan gadis itu tak berkutik. Posisinya terjepit, baik depan maupun belakang ia di hadang oleh empat orang berjas baik laki-laki maupun perempuan. Dua orang pria berjas yang mengejar mereka tampak kepayahan.

"Nona Hinata, saya mohon jangan melarikan diri lagi. Anda harus segera masuk Sekolah. Kelasnya akan masuk tiga puluh menit lagi. Aku mohon," rayu salah seorang wanita.

"Aku akan pergi Sekolah tapi tidak dengan kalian!" tukas Hinata. "Aku ingin bebas tanpa mendapat pengawalan dari kalian. Aku sudah besar jadi aku bisa jaga diri," protesnya. Naruto sekarang tahu kalau orang-orang berjas ini adalah pengawal dari gadis yang bernama Hinata. Tahu begitu, dia tidak perlu berusaha melindungi dia.

"Saya tahu nona, tapi ini sudah menjadi tugas kami untuk selalu mengawal anda. Keselamatan anda bisa terancam dimana pun dan kapan pun," jelas salah seorang pria berjas berperawakan gemuk.

"Baiklah, aku akan pergi Sekolah tapi dengan pria ini," tunjuk Hinata ke arah Naruto. Pria bermata safir itu tampak bingung.

"Aku?" tanya Naruto heran sambil menunjuk batang hidungnya sendiri.

"Iya kau memangnya siapa lagi? Aku ingin bersepeda dengannya menuju sekolah. Kalian boleh mengawalku dari belakang tapi sedikit menjauh. Apa kalian mengerti?" ujar Hinata.

"Iya Nona, kami mengerti," jawab pengawal perempuan. "Ayo jalan."

Lagi-lagi bodohnya Naruto yang tek menolak keinginan gadis yang bernama Hinata. Ia bahkan terkesan membiarkan dan menuruti apa perintahnya. Naruto mulai mengayuh sepedanya dengan santai, angin sepoi-sepoi menyentuh pori-pori kulitnya. Udara terasa sejuk, karena sedikit kendaraan yang berlalu lalang. Hinata merentangkan kedua tangannya, matanya terpejam menikmati angin yang menyentuh wajahnya. Gadis itu bersenandung ria. Naruto tersenyum kecil karena baru kali ini dia melihat seorang gadis yang berperilaku aneh seperti Hinata.

"Ngomong-ngomong siapa namamu?" tanya Hinata tiba-tiba.

"Kau bertanya padaku?" tanya Naruto bingung.

"Tentu saja aku bertanya padamu, kau pikir aku bertanya pada hantu."

"Namaku Naruto, Namikaze Naruto," jawab Naruto singkat.

"Namikaze? Sepertinya nama itu tidak asing ditelingaku."

"Benarkah, lalu, siapa namamu?" tanya Naruto penasaran.

"Bukankah kau sudah mendengar sebelumnya saat pengawal memanggilku."

"Ahh aku ingat, namamu Hinata kan? Lalu nama margamu?"

"lebih baik kau tak perlu tahu," ucap Hinata sembari membuka matanya.

"Kenapa?" tanya Naruto heran.

"Jika aku mengatakannya padamu, aku khawatir kau tidak seperti ini. Aku yakin kau akan terlalu menghormatiku, terlalu sopan denganku, terlalu baik padaku dan hal-hal yang kau lakukan itu karena ketakutanmu padaku," jelas Hinata panjang lebar.

"Kau keluarga Yakuza?" ujar Naruto tanpa berpikir panjang.

"Lebih dari itu, kau tidak perlu tahu. Cepat sedikit," perintah Hinata.

Naruto terus mengayuh sepeda tua ayahnya, untunglah dia hafal jalan di Kota Tokyo. Banyak sekali hal-hal yang dibicarakan oleh mereka selama perjalanan. Satu hal yang Naruto tahu, Hinata Sekolah di SMA Negeri Tokyo. Dua puluh menit kemudian, sampailah mereka di sekolah Hinata. Hinata turun dari sepeda Naruto, ia menguncapkan banyak terima kasih padanya karena sudah mengantarnya sejauh ini. Saat Hinata memasuki halaman sekolah, ia kembali di ikuti oleh empat pengawalnya. Hal ini membuat Hinata naik darah.

"Kalian menjauhlah dariku!" bentak Hinata.

ooOOoo

Sang surya perlahan bergerak di ufuk barat. Sinar matahari mulai enggan memamerkan kekuatannya. Detak jam dinding kuno terdengar di aula perpusatakaan yang ada di rumah dinas Minato. Jam yang terukir dari kayu itu merupakan satu-satunya benda mati yang bisa mengeluarkan suara. Sunyi dan sepi, seperti itulah keadaan rumah dinas ayahnya. Para pelayan juga sibuk dengan pekerjaan sendiri. Untunglah, pria berambut pirang itu tak merasa takut dengan kesunyian yang ia alami. Perasaan takut seperti itu akan sirna jika ia sudah fokus membaca sebuah buku. Bukan novel ataupun buku pujangga cinta namun buku yang sering Naruto baca adalah buku-buku tentang sejarah dunia, geopolitik dunia, hubungan multilateral serta beberapa biografi tokoh-tokoh politik dunia. Buku adalah makanan Naruto sehari-hari. Beberapa hari terakhir ini ia sangat tertarik membaca biografi salah satu tokoh kulit hitam yang begitu terkenal di dunia yaitu Nelson Mandela.

Nelson Mandela adalah tokoh politik asal Afrika Selatan yang menentang keras penerapan politik Apartheid di Afrika. Apartheid adalah sebuah sistem pemisahan ras yang diterapkan oleh pemerintah kulit putih di Afrika Selatan dari sekitar awal abad ke-20 hingga tahun 1990. Pintu perpustakaan tiba-tiba terbuka. Dari balik pintu muncul sosok pria separuh baya yang tak lain adalah Minato.

"Sudah aku duga kau pasti disini. Kau ini memang gila membaca," ujar Minato.

"Buku itu jendela dunia ayah," jawab Naruto singkat sambil terus membaca buku biografi Nelson Mandela.

"Ayah tahu, kau begitu tertarik dengan politik?"

"Iya dengan politik aku ingin mensejahterakan rakyat dan meningkatkan ekonomi bangsa ini. Dengan politik bangsa ini memiliki kesempatan menjadi bangsa yang besar. Aku yakin itu ayah," tukas Naruto. Minato tersenyum dan mengacak-acak rambut putranya dengan penuh kasih sayang.

"Politik itu memang bisa membuat kita menguasai sebuah negara bahkan dunia. Namun terkadang politik itu kejam bahkan bisa mengakibatkan pertumpahan darah. Ayah yakin di dunia ini masih ada politik yang baik, politik yang santun. Jika kau ingin terjun ke dunia politik, berpolitiklah yang baik, yang lurus, yang lebih mementingkan rakyat daripada kelompok ataupun kepentinganmu sendiri. Walaupun disekelilingmu dipenuhi oleh politikus busuk, tapi yakinlah bahwa politik itu harus damai dan mementingkan kepentingan rakyat. Apa kau mengerti?"

"Aku mengerti ayah," ucap Naruto dengan senyuman manisnya.

"Kalau begitu, cepatlah mandi. Satu jam lagi kita harus menghadiri acara ulang tahun putriPresiden Hiashi. Ingat, jangan pakai jas lamamu yang sudah kumal. Ayah sudah membelikanmu yang baru. Kau harus terlihat tampan."

"Iya aku mengerti. Aku tidak akan membuat ayah malu."

ooOOoo

Tepat pukul tiga sore, Minato dan Naruto sudah tiba di Istana kediaman Presiden Hiashi. Banyak sekali undangan yang hadir baik baik pejabat negara maupun para duta besar. Tentunya semua menteri yang tergabung dalam kabinet juga hadir. Undangan ulang tahun ini sangat tertutup dan sederhana untuk seukuran pejabat negara apalagi presiden. Karpet merah tergelar rapi dari teras depan istana. Di setiap sisi karpet terdapat rangkaian bunga dalam pot yang begitu cantik. Naruto menjadi pusat perhatian gadis-gadis yang merupakan anak dari para pejabat negara. Mereka terpesona oleh ketampanan Naruto. Naruto sadar dia menjadi pusat perhatian para gadis tapi dia tak peduli.

"Ayah sudah tahu, hal seperti ini akan terjadi setiap kali kau ku ajak ke acara resmi. Gadis-gadis itu seleranya memang tinggi," gerutu Minato.

Naruto terkekeh mendengar omongan ayahnya yang ngelantur. Mata Minato terpaku ke sebuah arah, disana sudah berdiri Presiden Hiashi beserta istri dan putrinya yang membelakangi mereka.

"Ayo Naruto kita kesana. Akan aku kenalkan kau dengan Presiden negara ini." Entah kenapa Naruto sedikit gugup saat akan bertemu dengan presiden. Bagaimanapun ia tak boleh membuat kesalahan dan harus menjaga sikap. "Presiden Hashi," panggil Minato beserta anak dan istrinya menoleh ke arah Minato.

Saat itu juga Naruto melihat seorang gadis yang pernah ia temui sebelumnya. Ia tertegun sesaat, _"Kau tidak perlu tahu, Jika aku mengatakannya padamu, aku khawatir kau tidak seperti ini. Aku yakin kau akan terlalu menghormatiku, terlalu sopan denganku, terlalu baik padaku dan hal-hal yang kau lakukan itu karena ketakutanmu padaku." _ Sekarang ia paham maksud dari gadis itu, ia memang bukan kelurga Yakuza tapi keluarga presiden. Hebat sekali. Tak hanya Naruto yang tampak shock, Hinata juga merasakan hal yang sama. Bahkan ekspresinya terlalu berlebihan. Hinata kala itu terlihat cantik, gadis itu berbalut gaun panjang berwarna putih.

"Ahh, Namikaze Minato. Senang sekali kau akhirnya datang di acara sederhana ini," ucap Hiashi basa-basi.

"Tak ada alasan bagiku untuk tidak datang di acara ulang tahun putri anda pak," ucap Minato ramah. Hiashi tersenyum, pandangannya tiba-tiba beralih menuju sosok Naruto yang berdiri tepat disamping Minato.

"Apa dia putramu?" tanya Hiashi penasaran.

"Benar sekali, ini adalah putra saya," jawab Minato. Naruto mgulurkan tangannya kepada Hiashi tanpa ragu. Namun sebelum itu ia membungkuk sembilan puluh derajat sebagai tanda hormat.

"Kenalkan nama saya Namikaze Naruto, senang bisa bertemu dengan Presiden Hiashi. Saya sangat menyukai ketegasan anda melawan negara asing yang semena-mena kepada negeri ini," puji Naruto.

"Terima kasih atas pujianmu, menjadi pemimpin memang harus tegas. Aku dengar dari ayahmu kau menguasai empat bahasa asing, benar kah? Bahasa apa saja?"

"Benar, bahasa asing itu penting dan bermanfaat. Saya merasakan sendiri, manfaat dari menguasai bahasa asing. Selain bahasa Jepang, saya bisa berbahasa Inggris, Belanda, Perancis dan Jerman. Dengan menguasai bahasa mereka, saya bisa belajar dari sejarah mereka. Saya dan negara ini juga jadi tidak bisa ditipu oleh mereka _(kalimat ini dikutip dari akun Facebook tokoh politik idola saya)__.__"_ Hiashi, Hinata dan Ibunya tercengang mendengar jawaban Naruto yang begitu menakjubkan.

"Hebat sekali," ucap Hinata tanpa sadar. Ia segera menutup mulutnya. Hiashi tersenyum bangga melihat salah satu anak bangsa yang cemerlang yang dimiliki negeri ini. Hiashi yakin Naruto pasti akan menjadi orang besar nanti.

"Minato, aku memiliki keyakinan bahwa suatu saat nanti putramu akan menjadi orang besar bahkan orang yang penting di Negeri ini." Minato tersenyum dan membungkuk mendengar pujian dari Hiashi. "Oh ya Naruto apa kau sudah kenal dengan putriku?"

Naruto memandang Hinata sejenak. Gadis itu berkedip beberapa kali ke arahnya, kepalanya sedikit menggeleng. Naruto memiringkan sedikit kepalanya, ia tak paham maksud Hinata. Gadis itu tampak frustasi, ia mengibas-ngibaskan tangan tepat didepan wajahnya. Seperti seseorang yang kepanasan. Ahh, sekarang Naruto mengerti maksud Hinata.

"Saya belum pernah bertemu dengan putri anda sebelumnya," jawab Naruto. Kelegaan terpancar jelas di wajah Hinata. Ia kembali mengulurkan tangannya kepada Hinata. "Kenalkan nama saya Namikaze Naruto, senang bisa bertemu dengan anda," ucapnya ramah. Hinata membalas jabatan tangan Naruto begitu ramah.

"Namaku Hyuga Hinata, aku juga senang bertemu denganmu."

"Minato, Naruto ayo kita duduk disana," ajak Hiashi kepada Minato.

Naruto hanya mengaguk, sedangkan Minato ikut kemana Hiashi pergi. Hinata juga tak bergeming, ia memandag Naruto dengan tatapan tak mengenakan. Gadis itu mendekati Naruto dan berbisik.

"Jadi kau anak menteri koordinator perekonomian?" tanya Hinata tak percaya. Naruto mengangguk cepat.

"Aku tak menyangka kau adalah putri presiden," ucap Naruto enteng.

"Asshhh kecilkan suaramu, dengar Naruto-san. Jangan pernah bilang pada ayah kalau kau bertemu denganku di jalan saat aku melarikan diri. Jika ayah tahu, dia pasti akan membunuhku," rayu Hinata.

"Apa presiden segalak itu sehingga tega membunuh anak sendiri?"

"Tentu saja tidak, itu hanya sebuah majas hiperbola. Kau terlihat jenius tapi terkadang juga terlihat bodoh," ledek Hinata.

_"__Ich bin nicht dumm , aber Sie,"_ ucap Naruto lalu pergi begitu saja meninggalkan Hinata. _(Bukan aku yang bodoh tapi kau). _

"Ehh apa yang kau katakan tadi? Kenapa kau mengatakan bahasa yang tidak aku mengerti. Mentang-mentang kau jenius! Lihat, suatu saat nanti aku akan menguasai sepuluh bahasa."

oooOOOoo

Acara ulang tahun Hinata berjalan dengan lancar. Semua undangan menikmati sajian yang disajikan oleh koki istana. Mereka menyantap makanan dengan penuh suka cita. Disaat semua orang sibuk bersantai, Naruto asyik mengunjungi museum kecil yang berada di dalam museum banyak sekali terdapat barang-barang militer dari dulu sampai sekarang. Naruto terpaku, entah kenapa rasa nasionalisnya mendidih setiap kali melihat seragam militer. Perjuangan para pasukan militer memang tak bisa di pandang sebelah mata. Mereka adalah gerbang pertama suatu negara.

"Sedang apa kau disini?" tanya seorang gadis secara tiba-tiba. Saat

Naruto menoleh, disana ia melihat Hinata dengan dua gadis pribumi dan satu gadis eropa. Tiga gadis itu mendorong maju Hinata agar lebih dekat dengan Naruto. Pria bermata safir itu sedikit tak mengerti. _Kenapa empat gadis ini terlihat aneh?_

"Ada apa?" tanya Naruto.

"Ah...itu...aku..ehm...mereka," Hinata sedikit gagap karena ia merasa sangat malu dan bodohnya lagi dia menuruti keinginan konyol tiga sahabatnya. "Temanku ingin berfoto denganmu," ucap Hinata cepat-cepat.

"Apa berfoto denganku? Kenapa?" tanya Naruto bingung.

"Ahh sudahlah, kau hanya perlu diam disana. Aku akan mulai mefoto kalian," protes Hinata.

Naruto tak bisa mengelak bahkan ia tak paham kenapa para gadis ini ingin berfoto dengannya. Lagi-lagi dan lagi Naruto menuruti begitu saja perintah gadis ini. Apa karena Hinata anak dari presiden maka aura sang ayah melekat didirinya sehingga orang-orang tak bisa mengelak dari apa yang gadis ini perintahkan. Naruto befikir setelah foto bersama semua akan selesai, tapi ternyata tidak. Mereka masih ingin berfoto berdua ada yang memeluknya, menempelkan pipinya di bahu Naruto baklan menggandeng tangan Naruto. Ingin sekali ia menolak tapi ia tak enak hati, takut merasa sakit hati dengan sikapnya. Setelah puas berfoto dengan Naruto gadis itu pergi meninggalkan Naruto dan Hinata sendirian.

"Sebenarnya kenapa mereka?"tanya Naruto pada Hinata.

"Menurut mereka, kau sangat tampan jadi mereka ingin berfoto denganmu," jelas Hinata dengan nada malas. Naruto hanya tersenyum kecil mendengar penjelasan Hinata.

"Nona Hinata dan Tuan Naruto, kalian berdua di panggil Presiden Hiashi," ucap salah satu pengawal yang setia menjaga dan melindungi Hinata.

"Ada apa ayah memanggil kami?" tanya Hinata.

"Saya tidak tahu Nona, lebih baik cepatlah kesana."

ooOOoo

Hinata dan Naruto berada disebuah ruangan yang berukuran enam kali enam meter. Seluruh ruangan bercat putih, terdapat dua bendera Jepang yang mengapit sebuah meja ukiran yang terbuat dari daun jati. Di dinding belakang terdapat dua foto presiden dan lambang negara Jepang di tengah-tengahnya. Di ruang kerja Hiashi sudah ada Minato, Hiashi, ibu Hinata dan seorang panglima prajurit. Baik Hinata maupun Naruto tak mengerti kenapa begitu banyak orang disini. Hiashi mempersilahkan dua anak muda itu duduk di kursi yang sudah disediakan. Sesekali Naruto dan Hinata saling pandang.

"Apa kau tahu, kenapa aku memanggilmu Naruto?"

"Maaf Presiden saya tidak tahu."Mata Naruto melirik Minato, sayangnya sang ayah tak melihat ke arahnya.

"Naruto, kau adalah pemuda yang gagah, jenius,tegas dan berwibawa. Aku yakin suatu saat nanti kau pasti akan menjadi pemimpin di negeri ini. Untuk itu aku ingin kau selalu ada disamping Hinata," ucap Hiashi. Minato menghela nafas panjang, ia memejamkan mata seakan tidak mau mendengar apa yang Hiashi katakan.

"Maaf Presiden Hiashi, apa maksud anda?" tanya Naruto tak mengerti.

"Aku ingin kau menjadi suami Hinata suatu saat nanti, Naruto," ujar Hiashi tampak serius.

"Apa?!" teriak mereka berdua.

**TO BE CONTINUE**

**Heemm sebenarnya pak Prabowo dan Bu titiek itu menikah juga karena di jodohkan oleh Jendral LB. Moerdani kala itu. Tapi dicerita ini aku balik, Presiden sendiri yang menjodohkan mereka. **


	3. Chapter 3

**.**

**.**

**A Warrior's True Love**

**CHAPTER 3**

**Pair NaruHina**

**Romance, drama, sedikit nuansa politik hehehe.**

**aku dedikasikan kepada NaruHina yang sudah menjadi Canon. Aku ingin membuat kisah cinta mereka lain dari biasanya.**

**.**

**.**

**Maaf jika ada kata-kata yang tidak pantas habisnya waktu aku ngetik FF ini jadi kebawa emosi hehehe. **

**HAPPY READING**

**.**

Hinata menelan ludah, pikirannya kalut. Ia sama sekali tidak mengerti, kenapa hal ini bisa terjadi. Gadis itu penasaran, apa yang dipikirkan oleh ayahnya sehingga keputusan konyol ini harus ia terima. Suami? Tidak mungkin, dia masih berumur enam belas tahun jadi masih jauh dengan hal-hal seperti itu. Kalau dia harus menikah sekarang, lalu bagaimana dengan impiannya? cita-citanya? semuanya sirna. Tak hanya Hinata yang bergumul dengan pikirannya, namun Naruto juga memikirkan hal yang sama. Jika ia menikah di usia dini seperti ini, lalu bagaimana dengan cita-citanya yang ingin menjadi prajurit? apakah masa mudanya harus berakhir di usia tujuh belas tahun? tidak, ia tidak mau mengorbankan cita-citanya hanya demi sebuah pernikahan.

"Ayah, bagaimana mungkin aku bisa menikah di usia semuda ini? Aku masih ingin sekolah ayah. Aku juga ingin melanjutkan kuliah. Bayangkan, apa kata rakyat jika putri presiden Hiashi hanya lulusan sekolah menengah atau bahkan tidak lulus sekolah menengah? Ayah aku mohon pikirkan lagi," rengek Hinata.

"Maaf sebelumnya Presiden Hiashi, aku masih belum memikirkan hal seperti itu. Aku berniat mendafktarkan diri di Akademi Militer. Aku ingin menjadi seorang prajurit. Ini adalah impian saya, jadi saya mohon pikirkan lagi," bujuk Naruto. Seorang Jendral yang sedari tadi duduk di sofa panjang melihat Naruto sejenak dengan tatapan tajam setelah mendengar pernyataan yang keluar dari mulut si jenius, Naruto.

"Hahahahaha," ledakan tawa Hiashi menggema di seluruh ruangan. "Tunggu, siapa yang ingin menikahkan kalian sekarang? Aku tidak bilang begitu," ujar Hiashi enteng.

"Apa? bukankah ayah tadi mengatakan ingin menjadikan Naruto sebagai suamiku?" tanya Hinata bingung.

"Memang, tapi bukan sekarang. Kalian menikah jika usia kalian sudah matang, menginjak dua puluh lima tahun," ucap Hiashi sembari tersenyum.

"Ya Tuhan, itu masih lama. Kenapa sekarang ayah membicarakan hal ini?" Hinata terus bersua. Ia masih tak terima dengan perjodohan ini.

"Hal ini memang harus dibicarakan sekarang. Kalau beberapa tahun lagi, bisa-bisa Naruto sudah menikah dulu dengan wanita lain dan tentunya dia tidak menjadi calon menantuku. Benar kan, Minato?" ayah Naruto hanya mengangguk sambil tersenyum ramah pada Hiashi.

Hinata benar-benar tak mengerti dengan cara berpikir ayahnya. Sebegitu menarikkah putra dari Menteri Koordinator Perekonomian sehingga ayahnya enggan untuk melepas Naruto. Mata lavender Hinata sedikit melirik Naruto. Iya, memang ia akui Namikaze Naruto memang sosok pria muda yang tampan, gagah, berwibawa, tegas dan jenius. Tidak heran kalau banyak gadis yang terpesona dengan Naruto termasuk sahabat-sahabatnya. Tapi tidak dengannya, perasaan kagum itu tidak ada dihatinya.

"Apa ayah menjamin aku dan Naruto tidak akan punya wanita atau pria lain selama delapan atau sembilan tahun mendatang?" tanya Hinata. Pertanyaan ini ia ajukan agar ayahnya membatalkan keputusan ini.

"Aku sudah memikirkan semuanya dan ayah jamin mulai besok tidak ada laki-laki atau wanita yang berani mendekati kalian," ucap Hiashi. Pria paruh baya itu memutar nomor yang tertera di badan telepon. "Halo, tuan Matsumoto, ini aku Hiashi-kabarku baik, terima kasih doanya-Oh ya, aku ingin memberitahu kepada anda bahwa putri saya Hinata sudah bertunangan dengan putra Menteri Koordinator Perekonomian, Namikaze Naruto. Beritahu rakyat perihal kabar gembira ini, iya-sama-sama."

Mulut Hinata dan Naruto sedikit terbuka, mereka berdua tak menyangka jika Hiashi sudah memikirkannya sampai sejauh ini. Matsumoto adalah direksi perusahaan surat kabar milik negara. Hinata makin frustasi dan semakin bertanya pada diri sendiri, sebegitu pentingkah Naruto sampai-sampai ayahnya melakukan hal konyol seperti ini. Hinata mengacak-ngacak rambutnya yang panjang sambil merengek. Sedangkan Naruto, ia hanya bisa memijat kedua pelilipis di dahinya. Hiashi terkekeh pelan melihat tingkah dua anak muda ini yang menurutnya lucu. Jika Hiashi bukan presiden, pasti Naruto akan berlari tanpa memikirkan sopan santun dan menolak mentah-mentah perjodohan ini.

"Ashhh, bunuh saja aku ayah!" ujar Hinata.

ooOOoo

Jam sudah menunjukan pukul tujuh malam, acara ulang tahun Hinata sudah selesai namun Naruto masih belum pulang karena ia berniat menunggu ayahnya yang melaksanakan rapat kabinet untuk membahas permasalahan negara yang harus segera diselesaikan bersama presiden. Tak banyak yang Naruto lakukan, ia hanya mondar-mandir tidak jelas. Dari kejauhan, tanpa sengaja ia melihat Hinata berjalan sambil memeluk sebuah boneka. Ia tak lagi mengenakan pakaian resmi, Hinata memakai T-shirt longgar lengan panjang berwarna putih dan celana panjang bercorak polkadot biru. Hinata memandang Naruto dengan tatapan yang menyeramkan, ibarat harimau yang siap menerkam mangsanya. Ia berlalu begitu saja, Hinata sama sekali tak ingin berbicara dengan Naruto.

"Tunggu," panggil Naruto tiba-tiba. Hinata menghentikan langkahnya dan berbalik melihat Naruto.

"Ada apa?" tanya Hinata ketus.

"Apa kau tidak ingin mengatakan suatu hal kepadaku?" tanya Naruto. Entahlah apa yang ia lakukan sebenarnya, tapi Naruto yakin pembicaraan ini pasti akan membawa manfaat untuknya dan untuk Hinata.

"Tidak," jawab Hinata singkat. Gadis itu melanjutkan langkahnya. Namun sedetik kemudian ia kembali berbalik dan menatap Naruto tajam. "Kenapa kau terlihat begitu santai? Selama di kantor ayah, kau sama sekali tidak berusaha agar perjodohan ini batal. Jangan-jangan kau menyetujui hal konyol ini?" celoteh Hinata.

"Bagaimana bisa aku bertindak tidak sopan dihadapan pemimpin negeri ini? Aku harus mengontrol emosi dan tingkah lakuku," jawab Naruto.

"Wah, ternyata kaurakyat yang begitu menghargai presidennya, sampai-sampai kau tak tahu mana yang menjadi kepentingan pribadimu," sindir Hinata.

"Nona Hinata, aku rasa akan lebih baik jika kita menerima perjodohan ini."

"Apa?" Hinata tak percaya Naruto akan mengatakan hal yang paling ia takutkan. Mata lavendernya memandang Naruto lekat-lekat. Pria tampan itu hanya tersenyum. "Apa kau bercanda?"

"Tidak, aku tidak bercanda. Aku yakin Presiden Hiashi memiliki tujuan lain yang lebih besar melalui perjodohan ini. Walaupun Nona Hinata menolaknya, tapi mulai besok publik mengetahui kalau aku adalah calon suami Anda, begitu pula sebaiknya," ucap Naruto, wajahnya terlihat begitu serius.

Ia menatap tajam mata Hinata. Gadis itu tak bisa berkutik, lidahnya mendadak kelu. Baru kali ini ia melihat wajah Naruto yang tampan berubah menakutkan walaupun masih terlihat tampan. Hinata tak mengerti, kenapa Naruto setuju dengan perjodohan ini? Jangan-jangan pria ini menyukainya, itulah alasan yang sebenarnya kenapa dia menerima usulan ayahnya mentah-mentah. Ingin sekali Hinata bertanya tapi ragu dan sedikit malu. Tapi kalau dia tidak bertanya, bisa-bisa ia mati karena penasaran.

"Kau... apa kau... menyukaiku?" tanya Hinata terbata-bata.

"Apa?" tanya balik Naruto yang tampak sedikit terkejut. Ia sebenarnya tahu maksud pertanyaan Hinata, namun ia ingin mendengar pertanyaan itu sekali lagi agar ia bisa mengulur waktu untuk berpikir sebelum menjawab.

"Asshhh sudahlah lupakan saja. Sampai kapan pun aku akan menolak perjodohan ini," ucap Hinata, gadis itu kemudian pergi meninggalkan Naruto.

Naruto memandang hampa Hinata dari kejauhan. Pria bermata safir itu menghembuskan nafas sejenak. Andai putri dari presiden itu tahu, kenapa perjodohan ini ada dan untuk apa, mungkin gadis itu akan berpikiran sama dengannya. Walaupun ia sudah tahu semuanya tapi entah kenapa Naruto enggan menjelaskan yang sebenarnya kepada Hinata. Ia pasti marah jika politik dan kekuasaan itu lebih penting dari pada kebahagiannya. Ia tak mau hubungan dekat antara ayah dan anak akan menjadi renggang hanya karena hal ini. Biarlah Hinata mengira ia menyukainya, itu lebih baik dari pada mengetahui sebuah kebenaran yang akan menyakitinya. Otak Naruto kembali memutar perbincangan beberapa waktu lalu dengan ayahya.

**_ooFlashbackoo_**

_Namikaze Naruto berdiri sambil memegang dua pundak Naruto dengan kedua tangannya. Ia mengulaskan sebuah senyuman kepada sang putra yang sudah menjadi kebanggannya itu. Ia menghela nafas panjang, Minato tahu apa yang sudah ia lakukan dan resiko apa yang akan diterima oleh ia dan putranya. Nyawa Naruto bisa terancam dimanapun bahkan kapanpun. Namun, ia yakin putranya yang jenius ini bisa mengatasi semuanya dan dia pasti akan setuju jika ini demi negara. _

_"__Naruto, perjodohanmu dengan Hinata bukanlah perjodohan biasa. Ada kekuatan politik dibalik semua ini. Hiashi mencoba membangun sebuah kekuatan untuk melindungi bangsa ini dari para pengkhianat negeri. Pengkhianat yang menganut paham Liberal. Mereka tidak segan menjual aset bangsa demi kepentingan mereka," jelas Minato panjang lebar. _

_"__Apa maksud ayah, aku tak mengerti?" tanya Naruto bingung. _

_"__Hiashi ingin merebut kekuatan paling hebat dalam politik yaitu opini publik. Apapun yang mereka rencanakan untuk menjatuhkan Hiashi tidak akan bisa jika publik berada di pihaknya." _

_Naruto termenung sejenak, dia berusaha mencerna ucapan ayahnya. Karena ia memiliki otak jenius seperti ayahnya, sebentar saja ia berfikir, maka ia akan paham semuanya. Kekuatan media massa yang Minato maksud, media adalah kekuatan terbesar kedua setelah rakyat dalam sebuah politik. Media bisa menjadikan para pengkhianat dan penjual aset negara sebagai malaikat yang pro rakyat di dalam layar, sedangkah orang yang baik, mementingkan rakyat, berjiwa nasionalis, dan melindungi negara dari daya tipu asing dijadikan seorang penjahat yang kejam dan berdarah dingin. _

_"__Jadi presiden Hiashi menggunakan perusahaan media cetak ayah yang ada diseluruh negeri untuk menggiring opini publik?" tanya Naruto serius. Minato menggangguk. "Apa yang sebenarnya para pengkhianat itu rencanakan ayah?"_

_"__Kudeta, mereka ingin mengkudeta presiden sekarang dan menguasai negara demi kepentingan mereka sendiri. _

_Otot leher Naruto menegang, kedua tanganny mengepal, ia tak tahu ada sekelompok orang yang tega menghancurkan negaranya sendiri demi uang. Orang seperti itu lebih menjijikkan dari pada kotoran anjing sekalipun. Tidak pantas mereka makan dan hidup di negeri ini, lebih baik mereka binasa dan di bakar sampai menjadi abu. Jika ia diberi kesempatan untuk memerangi mereka, tentu akan ia lakukan dengan senang hati. _

_"__Ternyata dinegara kita masih ada sampah berserakan. Lalu, apa hanya dengan menggiring opini publik presiden bisa mengumpulkan kekuatan?"_

_"__Tidak, Naruto lembaga lain seperti Jaksa Agung, Mahkamah Agung, dan parlemen berada dipihak Hiashi. Dan juga para pengusaha-pengusaha besar yang ikut mengendalikan perekenomian negara juga berada dipihak kita. Ayah berhasil membujuk mereka untuk tidak ikut ke dalam permainan kaum liberal tapi mereka mengajukan persyaratan," ujar Minato sembari menghela nafas. _

_"__Persayaratan itu adalah menjodohkanku dengan Hinata, benar kan?" _

_"__Iya kau benar anakku, kau adalah mahar politik dari para pengusaha-pengusaha itu. Hiashi tidak bisa mengendalikan mereka karena ia tak mengenal mereka dengan baik. Yang mengendalikan mereka adalah ayah, sedangkan Hiashi mengendalikan parlemen dan lainnya." _

_"__Apa hubungan politik ini dengan perjodohanku, ayah?"_

_"__Kau adalah kunci dari keamanan mereka, mereka ikut memiliki kekuatan di dalam istana melalui ayah yang menjadi besan seorang presiden. Besan itu sudah menjadi keluarga besar, jadi kau dan aku adalah keluarga Hiashi sekarang. Hubungan besan lebih kuat daripada hubungan presiden dan menteri. Mereka hanya berharap Hiashi tidak merugikan mereka dan aku bisa memberi masukan kepada Hiashi tentunya demi keamanan mereka, apa kau mengerti?" _

_"__Aku mengerti ayah, aku akan menerima perjodohan demi keselamatan negara ini. Walaupun Hinata menolaknya, aku akan membujuknya untuk menerimaku sebagai suaminya. Ayah bolehkah mengajukan satu permintaan?"_

_Minato terpaku sejenak memandang putranya, mata biru menusuk begitu menusuk relung hatinya. Tidak pernah ia melihat wajah putranya seserius ini. Anak ini, jika berhubungan dengan keselamatan negara pasti wajahnya yang tampan itu berubah menyeramkan. Minato tersenyum ramah kepada Naruto, ia mengangguk tanda ia setuju dengan apa yang dikatakan Naruto. _

_"__Ayah tetaplah berada di dalam politik yang benar. Jika ayah ingin menggiring opini publik lakukanlah yang benar itu benar, yang salah itu memang salah. Jika ayah ingin membantu presiden Hiashi mendapatkan simpati publik lakukanlah dengan jujur, apa adanya dari presiden Hiashi. Jangan pencitraan bohong yang membodohi rakyat ayah," ucap Naruto berapi-api. _

_"__Aku mengerti, Naruto."_

**_ooFlashbackEndoo_**

Naruto tersenyum tipis, bayang Hinata sudah menghilang terhalang oleh tiang istana yang berukuran besar. Ia mengerti bagaimana perasaan gadis itu, menjadi seorang putri seorang presiden itu sama saja masuk penjara tanpa jeruji selama bertahun-tahun. Kebahagiaan masa mudanya sedikit berkurang karena ia harus menjaga sikap dimanapun ia berada, setiap detik bahkan setiap gadis itu bernafas. Entah kenapa Naruto ingin melindungi dan menghibur Hinata agar tak merasa kesepian dan sendirian di dunia ini.

oooOOOooo

Bulan berubah menjadi matahari dikala pagi. Suara kicauan burung membuat dunia tersenyum dengan bahagia. Hinata terbangun dari tidurnya lebih awal dari biasanya, ia tak bisa tidur. Pertanyaan konyol yang ia ajukan pada Naruto membuat dirinya malu jika bertemu dengan pria itu lagi. Terserahlah apa yang akan Tuhan takdirkan padanya. Hinata tak mau ambil pusing, ia ingin menjalani hidup seperti biasa. Buru-buru Hinata keluar dari kamarnya, ia berjalan menuju ruang makan. Ayah dan Ibunya sudah menanti kehadiran Hinata dengan suka cita. Sudah menjadi kebiasaan Hinata sehari-hari sebelum makan ia mencium kedua orang tuanya terlebih dahulu. Menu hari ini adalah susi ikan tuna kesukaannya. Tak sabar ia ingin segera menyantap makanan yang begitu menggiurkan. Sang ibu dengan penuh kasih sayang meletakkan beberapa sushi di piring Hinata.

"Selamat pagi ayah, ibu," sapa Hinata.

"Selamat pagi putriku. Bagaimana keadaanmu? Apa kau tidak bisa tidur?" tanya Hiashi. Hinata melirik ayahnya, ia takjub dengan insting seorang ayah yang begitu peka dengan kondisi putrinya.

"Iya, ini semua gara-gara ayah. Ibu, tolong beritahu ayah agar membatalkan perjodohanku dengan Naruto itu,"gerutu Hinata. Ia begitu sebal kepada ayahnya.

"Maafkan, aku Hinata. Ibu tidak bisa, ini adalah keputusan ayahmu," jawab ibu Hinata. Sepertinya sia-sia ia meminta bantuan dari ibunya.

"Perjodohan ini pasti dan tidak boleh di ganggu gugat. Sebagai penebus rasa bersalahku, ayah ingin memberikan suatu hadiah untukmu. Hinata bukankah satu minggu yang lalu kau ingin belajar berkuda?" Wajah Hinata yang kusut berubah ceria serta penuh semangat menatap ayahnya.

"Iya, memang kenapa?" tanya Hinata penasaran.

Hiashi tak menjawab pertanyaan putrinya, ia menggandeng tangan Hinata dan mengajaknya ke halaman belakang istana. Hamparan rumbut hijau dan kolam buatan yang dipenuhi oleh ikan koi serta bunga teratai menambah kesan estetika yang begitu memanjakan mata bagi siapapun yang melihatnya. Hiashi menutup mata Hinata dengan tangannya. Rasa penasaran begitu kuat mencengkram pikirannya. Hiashi menuntun Hinata dengan hati-hati, ia tak mau putri kesayanganya terjatuh dan terluka. Hiashi berhenti dibawah pohon pinus, perlahan ia lepaskan tangannya dari wajah Hinata. Sedikit demi sedikit Hinata membuka mata, tepat dihadapannya berdiri seekor kuda putih yang begitu cantik.

"Wuaaah, kuda. Kyaaa, terima kasih ayah. Cantik sekali," puji Hinata tanpa mau berkedip melihat kuda pemberian ayahnya. Tangan Hinata tak henti-hentinya mengelus bulu-bulu halus si kuda.

"Tidak hanya ini, ayah juga sudah menyuruh seseorang untuk mengajarimu berkuda," ucap Hiashi sembari tersenyum. Hinata tertawa kecil dan memberi sebuah pelukan hangat untuk ayahnya.

"Terima kasih, ayah memang orang terbaik di planet ini hehehe." Hiashi memeluk putrinya penuh kasih sayang. Apapun akan ia lakukan demi melindungi keluarga dan negara ini, walaupun ia harus bertentangan dengan putrinya. Inilah jalan terbaik.

ooOOoo

Seorang pria berambut pirang duduk tenang disebuah sofa panjang sambil membaca buku dengan menselonjorkan kakinya. Walaupun matanya melihat buku namun fikiranya tak fokus. Ia masih tergiang-ngiang perkataan ayahnya tadi malam. Saat Naruto bertanya perihal kudeta kepada ayahnya, sebenarnya ayah Naruto tak tahu kapan itu akan datang tapi ia sudah mencium gelagat tidak baik dari orang-orang disekitar Hiashi. Kudeta itu tidak mungkin terjadi dalam waktu lima tahun ini. Maka dari itu Minato mempersiapkan segalanya mulai dari sekarang.

Bosan dengan rutinitasnya, Naruto menyalakan televisi. Ia tersenyum tipis ketika melihat berita. Di samping pembawa berita terdapat fotonya dan foto Hinata, tentunya ini berhubungan dengan kabar pertunangan mereka. Walaupun sebenarnya pertunangan itu masih belum dilaksanakan. Sambil melihat tv Naruto ingin melepaskan rasa lapar yang meliit perutnya, untunglah pelayan yang kerja dirumah dinas ayahnya sudah menyiapkan sarapan. Naruto berjalan menuju ruang makan, saat ia membuka tudung saji, disana sudah tersedia berbagai jenis makanan. Sebelum makan, ia ingin mencicipi beberapa menu terlebih dahulu.

"Ehmmm, enak sekali," gumamnya.

Naruto menelan makanan itu tanpa ragu, namun selang beberapa detik. Tenggorokannya terasa begitu panas, kepalanya luar biasa pusing, nafasnya sesak, perutnya mual dan muntah-muntah. Tangan Naruto bergetar ketika berusaha meraih gelas berisi air putih disampingnya. Pyaar! Gelas itu jatuh ke lantai. Tubuhnya kejang-kejang, mulutnya pun mengeluarkan busa. Naruto sudah tak bisa menahan tubuhnya, ia tergeletak begitu saja di lantai.

"TUAN MUDA NARUTO!" teriak seorang pelayan yang panik ketika melihat dirinya tak berdaya.

**TO BE CONTINUE**


End file.
